


【周棋洛x你】02、《圈内》风波

by Liujia1115



Series: 【恋与·周棋洛】星光熠熠（演艺圈文） [2]
Category: R18 - Fandom, 周棋洛 - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liujia1115/pseuds/Liujia1115
Summary: 微博/Lofter：@琉笳不授权任何形式的转载！！！防翻车补档~~洛洛影帝设定，悠然经纪人设定，演艺圈文，持续发糖～





	【周棋洛x你】02、《圈内》风波

大明星周棋洛的日程总是异常繁忙的，这是我正式接手了他的经纪工作后颇有感触的一点。

就比如现在，我们整个团队都飞来了伦敦，鞍前马后地为他一人服务。

从下午开始周棋洛的行程就排得满满的：一点有海德公园的粉丝见面会；四点半要赶到曼彻斯特出席品牌的代言活动；七点有BBC的采访；九点受邀参加慈善晚会；十一点还要赶到海边的录影棚，给时尚杂志《Vogue UK》拍摄封面。

紧接着第二天还有伦敦时装周的活动，行程同样密集，毫不夸张地说，他几乎都没有时间休息，只能在两个通告之间的短暂间隙靠在车上眯上一会。

作为他的经纪人兼女朋友，我也简直快累断片了，只能一杯一杯的给自己灌着不加糖的黑咖啡，并且精神暗示自己：我每天都睡够十个小时，我一点也不困……

周棋洛似乎早已习惯了这样高强度的工作安排，不管在哪，只要一有空闲就能立刻睡着，睡功深厚得令人发指！

我看着他虽然辛苦却努力微笑的样子，既心疼又骄傲。明明自己都没怎么休息，却一直给团队和工作人员加油打气，大家看着周棋洛元气又活力的笑容，都感觉自己被治愈了，笑闹着接受了周小太阳的活力补给，又干劲满满地投入到了工作中。

很快，在英国的行程就全部结束了，在登上飞机之后，我终于有了跟周棋洛在一起的独处时间，却心疼他这几天几乎没怎么休息，赶紧让他回自己的舱位躺下睡觉。

“洛洛，你快去休息吧，等你醒了再要吃的，我可以允许你偷偷吃一个布丁。”

“可是，我的阿薯也累了好多天了，我不累，我想陪着你。我都好多天没有好好抱抱你了……”

周棋洛却凑了过来，非要跟我挤在一间头等舱里，湛空一般的蓝色眼睛温柔地注视着我，还带着一丝狡黠和委屈。我拗不过他，只好把他赶到床上坐好，于是他背靠着枕头把我捞到怀里，又亲了亲我的脸颊和耳朵，最后将头埋在我肩上。温热的吐息喷薄在颈边，痒痒的，却充满了阳光的味道。我拿着纸笔和资料一边戳戳画画一边对他说。

“你再稍微等我一会，我筛选完你的通告邀约就来陪你，到时候周大影帝可不许再耍赖不肯去休息，听到没有？”

“好，我都听阿薯的。”

我筛选完一堆通告邀约，最终圈出了十个，刚想跟周棋洛商定最后结果，转头却发现他呼吸均匀，面色沉静，已经睡着了。

那张总是洋溢着灿烂阳光，给身边的人带去温暖与活力的面容沉静而美好，我轻手轻脚将他安置好，又盖上毯子，在他唇角轻轻啜吻了一下。

“好好睡一觉吧，我的Super Hero周棋洛。”

我边打呵欠边看了眼手表，起身走向周棋洛原本的舱位。我劳累过后睡相不太好，头等舱的床位也不甚宽敞，还是不要打扰到他了。

我强撑着设置好闹铃，便倒在床上，昏昏沉沉的闭上了眼睛。

 

到达首都机场的时候已经是深夜，但这一点也不影响周棋洛的超高人气。

我们一行人推着行李车，一出关口就看见了举着应援横幅和演唱会周边不断尖叫的长龙——大部分都是妹子。

周棋洛下飞机前被随行的化妆师折腾了小半个钟头，期间竟然一直没醒，连眼皮都没动一下，团队里的人一脸见怪不怪，我则咬着笔杆继续纠结手里的通告。

不得不说，周棋洛一出现就有种把机场过道走成高级红毯的气场，看着围栏外越聚越多的人以及一浪高过一浪的尖叫，身后的化妆师乔伊忍不住小声感叹：“不愧是我们棋洛！这下明天的头条妥妥的，Y.H.娱乐估计又要吐血了！”

“你是说……”我眉头一挑就知道发生什么了，赶紧扭过头去跟乔伊确认。

Y.H.娱乐是我们B.S.公司的死对头，力捧的是个长得白白净净的歌手，叫吴潜，Y.H.娱乐没少给他花钱做营销，总是各种制造话题拿他跟周棋洛作比较——不过也仅限于网络，远哥之前一直极力避免周棋洛跟吴潜的同台，十分高明的用一招冷处理应对着这样的麻烦。

也就是说，两人并没有真正意义上地正面交锋过。

乔伊凑过脸来，一脸神秘：“内部消息，吴潜半小时前也到了首都机场，不出意外，待会应该还会遇见。”

“半小时前？他不回家待在机场干什么？难道还专门等周棋洛？”

“待会你就知道了，他的经纪人周薇很难搞，待会要是遇见你要小心点应付——不说了，公司来接应的人来了，我们快过去。”

周棋洛一向对粉丝都很温柔，合影、签名、握手……几乎有求必应，反而粉丝们心疼他太劳累，一个劲地催他赶快回家补觉，因此我们也没怎么耽搁，径自去了负一层取车，却在这时遇到了一个人。

两边的气氛都有些微妙，我瞬间就意识到了来人是谁，果然就看见那人走过来，笑着跟周棋洛套近乎。

“这不是周影帝吗？幸会幸会！我一直很喜欢您的作品。”说完还一脸真诚的伸出手来，摆出一副要握手的姿势。周棋洛非常轻微的皱了下眉，虽然略带困惑，但还是很有风度的回握了他的手，然后，说了一句足以让对方崩溃的话。

“你好你好，不过，你是……？”

我仿佛听见了什么东西碎裂的声音，而吴潜脸上虚假的笑容已经支离破碎。

这个吴潜真不知道哪里来的自信，居然单枪匹马的过来找事，以周棋洛这种揣着明白装糊涂实则心思缜密擅于扮猪吃老虎的性子，这姓吴的小白脸还是真不够看的。

我没能忍住想笑的冲动，只能默默咳嗽了一声掩饰，其他同行的工作人员也都是一副想笑又不敢笑的样子，气氛顿时安静的有点诡异。

然而身为始作俑者的周棋洛丝毫不受影响，反而转头把火引到了我身上。

“经纪人小姐认识这位先生吗？”

我清楚地捕捉到了周棋洛的表情——在其他人视线的盲区，他分明冲我狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。于是我憋回笑意一本正经的配合说：“我也才刚接手你的经纪事宜，并不认识这位先生。不过，他刚才说很喜欢你的作品，所以我想，他应该是你的粉丝吧。”

这下轮到吴潜有口莫辩，我看着他不停摆手摇头，却半天只挤出个“我”字，顿时觉得心中很是舒爽。

周棋洛接梗飞快，表情迅速切换，热络地冲吴潜露出感染力十足的笑脸，我使了个眼色，助理小梁立刻上道，飞奔去车里拿了张周棋洛签名版的最新专辑，亲切地塞给了目瞪口呆的吴潜。

“谢谢你！我很高兴你能喜欢我的作品，我会继续努力的，今后也要多多支持我哦！”

没有人能在周棋洛的招牌笑容之下保持冷静与理性，吴潜自然也不例外，等他反应过来想要扳回场子时，我们已经全部坐上了车，一脚油门将他甩在了原地独自抓狂。

“我是——”吴潜对着那行人离开的背影徒劳的伸了伸手，表情比生吞了一只蜘蛛还难看。

“混蛋！好歹听人把话说完啊……”

然而此时的他还并不知道，更让他抓狂的事还在后面。

 

第二天一大早，吴潜就被经纪人周薇的夺命连环call叫醒，不满的抱怨：“周姐，现在才六点。”

“你居然还能睡得着？！也不看看你干的好事！！自己送上门去招惹周棋洛？能不能麻烦你以后带着脑子出门！”周薇气得几乎捏碎了手里的《圈内》杂志，只能揉着眉心尽量让自己平静一些。

“周姐，我……我只是很平常的跟他打了个招呼，也没干什么啊。”

“你现在哪也不准去，今天的通告我都给你取消了，现在公司要开会，开完会我再过来找你。”

“那个……周姐，究竟发生什么事了？”

“自己上网搜搜，看你都干了什么蠢事！”

 

帝都的清晨总是很热闹。

我捧着最新一期的《圈内》，笑得停不下来。

《惊天秘闻！！新生代歌手吴潜竟是周棋洛粉丝！——细数那些你不知道的荧幕追星族》

最给力的还是那几张照片——

两人友好的握手交谈。

吴潜手里拿着周棋洛的签名专辑，一脸感动。

吴潜对着周棋洛离开的方向挥手致意。

虽然灯光有些暗，但难得的是都拍到了正脸，两个人辨识度都很高，最重要的是昨日都在首都机场跟粉丝有过互动，时间也十分吻合，可信度很高。

杂志是乔伊带来的，据说一大早报刊亭就卖到断货，而他们经过Y.H.娱乐的时候还看到门外聚集了一堆记者，估计都是去堵吴潜的。

吃过早餐，周棋洛安安静静的坐着接受造型团队的摆弄，我就站在他身旁，一项一项跟他确定行程。

首先是芒果台的节目录制，结束后赶到什刹海出外景，下午还有一个简短的媒体见面会，晚上参加娱乐圈泰斗李老先生的生日宴会。

我和他一项一项对完行程之后，“啪”的一声合上了文件夹，简短地说：“吴潜这个事，待会娱记肯定会抓着你问，你知道怎么应付。”

周棋洛点点头，这种事情也不是第一次了，你相信他早已游刃有余。倒是他转头看向我，表情竟然有一丝严肃。

“他的经纪人，你小心点。我听远哥说起过，似乎很不好对付。”

忙着给周棋洛喷定型水的阿诺德这时也插了句嘴：“是啊悠然，你一定要小心周薇，她可是圈内出了名难搞的，而且很会玩手段，已经整垮了好些个艺人了。你可千万不能让她有机可趁，觉得你好欺负！”

我强装淡定地微微一笑，表示自己应付得来：“没事，我会注意的，准备开工吧！”

之后就是马不停蹄的赶通告，吴潜的团队还算比较聪明，抢在周棋洛的媒体发布会之前放出回应，说自己一直特别喜欢周棋洛，是周棋洛的头号粉丝。

此言一出，立刻在网络上掀起一场旷日持久的骂战。当即就有媒体言辞犀利的指出吴潜根本就不是周棋洛的粉丝，不过是借机炒作自己，并且搬来多项佐证，有理有据。

洛粉们纷纷转载此文表示不服，认为吴潜会拉低全体洛粉的水平，希望他停止这种绑定周棋洛进行炒作的可耻行径。

吴潜的粉丝也不甘示弱，挺身而出维护偶像，说我们吴潜欣赏你家周棋洛那是他的福气，谁绑定谁炒作还不好说呢。

@Jessica要听吴潜唱私语：“心疼吴潜小天使，实力帮过气影帝带人气还被反说炒作？某影帝这一波蹭热度真是6到飞起！”

@潜潜潜水艇：“回国发展不过说得好听，明明是某影帝国外混不下去，只能灰溜溜的回国找出路。也不知道是谁给的脸，蹭热度不能忍！”

@吴心潜意：“吴潜倒贴？exm？！这是我听过最好笑的笑话，没有之一！”

@吴潜_4ever：“某影帝已经low到地心糊穿宇宙了，吴潜微博粉丝破千万，某影帝连微博都不敢开，谁倒贴谁不是一目了然吗？摊手笑。”

@吴潜今天发歌了没：“我们吴潜本来就自带热度好么？还需要绑定过气影帝炒作？”

吴潜的粉丝气势汹汹，语气颇为不善，周棋洛的粉丝自然不会忍气吞声，也在第一时间进行了回击。

@洛洛么么哒：“潜粉真是不要碧莲，倒贴我家洛洛都实锤了还敢来洗地？啧啧！果然宇红粉就是不一样啊！”

@小豆子爱棋洛一万年：“我就说一句，黑周棋洛者，虽远必诛！！”

@男神是周棋洛_：“我家Kilo是没什么了不起，不就是出道两年拿下威尼斯影帝嘛，哪比得上你家宇红，坐拥千万粉丝，至今没有一张白金唱片，手动再见。”

@住在小镇寻Kilo：“你家宇红的新专辑回本了吗？不去抱团艹销量还在这BB，敢不敢上个胸再说话？PS.全世界都欠你家宇红一张白金唱片。”

@皮卡丘丘丘：“路过踩一脚宇红。宇红粉真是闭眼吹啊，到处刷存在感，敢不敢让你家蒸煮拿出几个够分量的代表作再出来蹦跶啊？黑我Kilo简直不能忍！”

在极短的时间内，#吴潜承认周棋洛是其偶像# 的话题也雄踞在微博热搜榜首位，甩开排在第二位的 #王耀新专辑# 好几条街，引得一众水军和吃瓜人士纷纷对又一次抢头条失败的王耀表达了深深的遗憾与同情。

总之，整个网络一片混乱。

记者们当然也不会放过周棋洛，媒体见面会上就有记者开门见山的问：“周影帝，我们都知道你粉丝无数，那被同为艺人的粉丝喜欢是种怎样的心情呢？请简单跟我们分享几句吧。”

周棋洛微微一笑：“我对我的每一位粉丝都心存感恩，因为是他们造就了我。其实我们艺人褪下光环后也是普通人，我本人也有非常喜欢的艺人前辈，因此我并不会觉得有什么不同。”

记者不依不饶：“那有考虑以后跟吴潜合作吗？”

周棋洛依旧滴水不漏：“有机会的话会的。”

“周影帝，有小道消息说吴潜自出道起无论是穿衣风格还是演唱风格都跟您特别相像，请问就此您……”

我翻了翻眼皮，有种想冲过去掐死这个记者的冲动，同时赶紧给一旁的司仪递了个眼色。

“这个话题扯得有些远了，我们今天主题可是周棋洛的英国之行哦！由于时间关系，现在只能接受最后一位媒体朋友的提问了，有请X狐娱乐的记者朋友……”

好在早先跟司仪小姐沟通过，终于是有惊无险的度过了媒体发布会，接下来，只要全力准备李老爷子的生日晚宴了。

“什么？我也得去？！”发布会结束之后，周棋洛把我拖进保姆车里，一脸灿烂地让我跟他一起出席晚宴。

“晚宴说白了就是个分享资源的平台，你现在是我的经纪人，当然要跟着我一起去。而且……晚宴上有那么多好吃的，你就不怕我控制不住自己的胃吗……”

“你这么一说我确实很担心了……”

周棋洛的一张嘴，绝对能把李老爷子吃吓到。

而且他前半句说的也没错，这种生日宴会很多导演、艺人、投资商甚至金融精英、政界人物都会到场，一道出席确实可以拿到不少有用的信息，甚至直接签下好作品也不是没有可能。

“礼服我都替你准备好了，晚上就好好站在我身边监督我吧，经纪人小姐。”

我无奈，看着款款走来的乔伊——她手里正拿着一件水红色的一字肩曳地礼服裙，我眼尖，一眼看出这是DIOR的限量定制款，不由得扶额拦下她。

“不用这件，我穿套装就好了，给我挑一套裁剪利落些的就好了，晚上还要谈公事呢。”

“Oh！no！悠然！你底子这么好，随便打扮一下都比那谁谁谁好看一百倍，好不容易有个机会，你放心好了，我一定会把你打扮得美美的，气死那些没事就喜欢黏着周影帝的花花草草。”

“打住打住！我要的就是干练利落的套装，我们棋洛人气太旺，我可不想当人肉靶子，你就行行好，把我打扮得越没有存在感越好！算我求你了，好不好？乔伊姐？”

我说完又想了想，一本正经地补充：“唔……也不能完全没有存在感，这样又会让人觉得周棋洛挑经纪人的眼光太过于随意，所以还是低调路线吧，乔伊姐！拜托了！”

乔伊看着我一脸无辜撒娇耍赖的样子就知道我心意已决，只好不置可否地挑了挑眉，抱着曳地的礼服裙走了，十分高冷。

我望天，深刻觉得自己自从接手了周棋洛就降低存在感的决定是非常正确的，虽说以后肯定会公开恋情，但是现在就被女星们视作靶子，那滋味肯定不好受，还是低调点好。

我现在是周棋洛的经纪人，做好分内的事情就好。

自家男朋友人气太旺，还真是伤脑筋呢。

—tbc—


End file.
